A Time of Miracles
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: The day before Christmas and Agrais remembers the past and hopes for the future.
1. Mircle do Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics. Squaresoft used to and Square-Enix now does. All characters belong to them. However the plot is purely mine.  
  
A/N - I know I have plenty of other stories going. However I just had to right something kinda fluffy and sweet. Also something kinda Christmas like considering the time of season. I started this simply because I needed to right something sweet. Something that really demonstrated . although not uncommon just something I really wanted to write. This is also going to be a straight one-shot fic. Simply because its all I feel up for with this one.  
  
A Time of Miracles  
  
Agrais stared out the second story window of her house. It had been 5 years since the battle of Murond. Where she and several companions battle the re-incarnation of The Bloody Angel Altima. They had nearly lost everything had it not been for their young leader Ramza.  
  
After the battle and a night of celebration the group had gone their separate ways. T.G. Cid passed away from the wounds Altima had given him. The Twins returned home to try and rebuild their clan of assassins. Mustadio and his father took Worker 8 to study and try and replicate the ancient relic. Reis and Beowulf went back to traveling together. Ramza took his sister Alma and disappeared into the night after the celebration. No one questioned why the two had done so. The whole group accepted it due to the circumstances over their supposed Heresy.  
  
Sighing as she stared out into the snow Agrais remembered the Ramza she had last seen. His Blonde hair cut short, his eyes sparking with truth and justice: His stance ever ready for a fight but never wishing one to happen. Shaking her head the women in her 30's tried to forget about him.  
  
Right before Ramza had taken off she had gathered enough courage to finally tell him how much he meant to her. He had smiled at her. That smile melted her . and her resolve. She collapsed against his armored torso crying then. The first tears she had shed since her days in the knight hood. She still remembered what it felt to be in his arms. The thump of his heart through his armor was like a drum. The smell of his body a mix of sword oil and metal.  
  
Moving away from the window Agrais moved downstairs. Since the battle at Murond she had retired from the Knighthood. No one asked her why. No one even bothered to question why she did. The Oaks family was known for not only the proud Knights they raised within the various commands but also for being the best accountants in Ivalice. Agrais's head was able to calculate complex multiples faster then a lot of merchants.  
  
Taking up one of the ledgers off the counter she began to thumb through it, the haunting memory of the past still fresh in her mind. This was unsettling her a bit. Usually the memory of that night and her confession wouldn't bug her the way it was today. What was so special about today that would cause such a difference.  
  
Putting the ledger down Agrais looked at the calendar. December 24th was circled in red. That was why . today was Christmas Eve. Although Agrais did get along with her family . she didn't appreciate how her mother still bugged her about getting married and having a few kids. She didn't want to be married. Well, at least not to any one but Ramza.  
  
As Agrais begins sorting through the accounts she has stacked on the counter the door to her shop opens. A cold wind blows through the opening carrying wisps of snow. Standing within the doorway is a single man dressed in a black robe the hood drawn up over his eyes.  
  
Putting down one ledger Agrais Stands to great the man. "Sorry for the mess. Its been hectic around here for the holidays. How can I help you?" She says while making room on her counter for a new ledger.  
  
Brushing some of the snow off his robe the man moves closer to the counter. "Yes. I am looking for a Miss Agrais Oaks." He says with a voice filled with a terrible weight.  
  
Moving closer the man reaches into his robe and removes a small piece of paper. "I was asked to give this to you by a young man I met while traveling." The man says while handing Agrais the small piece of paper.  
  
Taking the paper Agrais turns her back on the stranger. Opening it up Agrais begins to read the letter. The handwriting although she had not seen him write much was still Ramzas. Taking her time she begins to read through it.  
  
Dear Agrais,  
  
I hope this letter find you in good health. It has been  
several years since we had last been together. As for me it has  
been an interesting journey. Alma has found some place safe to  
stay as I continue to travel. I have heard rumors that Delita  
and Ovelia were killed. I hope another Civil War didn't erupt  
over this.  
  
As for me I continue my journey. The church had nearly  
nailed me once already but it wasn't enough men. The efforts of  
the others have paid off in keeping me safe.  
  
From the rumors I hear you resigned as a knight. I'm  
sorry I can't be with you. And that leads me to the main reason  
I write you this letter.  
  
I want to apologize for not answering you the night you  
confessed your feelings for me. I was shocked and still a bit  
confused as to what was going on after the battle drew to a  
close that I simply couldn't find the right words.  
  
However the time spent traveling with Alma has made things  
clear to me. I'm writing this letter to let you know that I am  
also in love with you. I just hope that some day we will be  
able to meet again and be together.  
  
With Love,  
Ramze Beoulve  
  
As she finishes the letter a single tear slides down Agrais's cheek. She had been hoping something like this would happen for a long time. Quickly wiping her eyes she tucks the letter away in her tunic.  
  
"The young man I met also had one other thing for you." The man says again from behind Agrais.  
  
Turning around to face the stranger Agrais's eyes grow wide. Standing before her is a slightly older version of the Ramza she had seen 5 years before. His hair was longer now and tied in a ponytail. He also seemed to be a lot more confident with whom he was and his past leading to this point.  
  
"Merry Christmas Agrais Oaks." He says to the slightly older Noble.  
  
Agrais, her eyes over flowing with tears, leaps the counter and crash against Ramza. Having never thought she would see him again she hugs the young man to her powerfully. Despite being a retired Knight her body had lost none of its edge or power.  
  
Looking into his eyes Agrais smiled as if this truly was a time of miracles.  
  
=THE END=  
  
A/N: As I said a quick one shot deal with Agrais and Ramza. Nothing really outstanding from my writing here except it is something nice and sweet for the holidays. I wish you all a Merry Christmas . and I hope you all have some reason to be merry this Christmas season.  
  
On a side note I would like to thank those people who have put up with me for the months and years on end as I critique and review writings. Those who, although I never write, still encourage me. Those people know who you are. 


	2. Christmas for Two

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics is not mine. It's never going to be mine. So meh

A/N: I started this RIGHT after the review about making a lemon … however mid way through I just stopped writing it. Don't remember why don't really care. However, I think I may as well finish it.

Christmas for Two

She had finally let him go at one point. Judging from the clock Mustadio had given her when she had started the business it was well into the evening hours. Turning the open sign to say closed and locking the door Agrais had taken Ramza into the kitchen.

Agrais as well as Ramza had learned many things during there various times traveling. One of the first being cooking, if you can't cook you're less likely to eat. The two had talked quietly while preparing dinner which had continued as they sat eating it. The two of them recounting many things that had happened to the two of them from the years apart.

As the hour drew later the two decided to head for bed. Ramza had probably spent the better part of the day traveling and fatigue clearly showed within his eyes. Agrais caught sight of the weariness within his blue eyes and quickly stepped up under his arm and wrapping one of her very own around his waist to help support him as the two head towards the second story of Agrais house. As the two of them climbed the single stair case, pushed together close by the narrowness of it, a thought occurred to Agrais … she had no guest room. Well that wasn't entirely true however it was used as a private study where she would spend time reading and working on the various accounts for her business. So the room was filled to the rafters with ledgers and other books, even a few holy scriptures, that even though she knew were probably false, she could not get rid of them from her years of being a Knight of the Church.

As the two had come to the door of her room Agrais had asked Ramza to wait outside while she changed. Closing the door firmly behind her Agrais leaned herself against, not fully sure what she should do. In her years as being a simple calculator she had changed from being the Knight Captain to a simple commoner. However what was she to do about right now she thought. Shaking her head and deciding to do what she had once done which was go along and find out for herself, she crosses the room to the vanity.

Agrais looks at her image in the mirror and smiles. Not much had changed about her since the days of fighting. Her body was still feminine despite the muscles put on it from the fighting. Her auburn hair was usually straight down out of the needed braid her helmet had required. Turning from the mirror she exited and looked at Ramza … what was he to her. Her Boyfriend? Her Lover? Her Fiancé? The thought of being 32 with a boyfriend made her giggle.

Ramza had looked at her curiously for a moment before entering the room to change himself. After a few minutes he exited wearing a long nightshirt and a pair of breeches. Agrais smiled at him. Not the shy smile of a young maiden. But a smile of friendship and trust that only a confident Knight could give.

Returning the smile Ramza tilted his head to her room. "I never expected your room to be so clean and immaculate." He says while holding the door open for her. His youthful training in manners at the Knights academy hadn't worn off in his years of traveling Agrais had noted with a slight thought … although she added that it was probably just who he was, a kind man who had been once given a very rough destiny.

Smiling as she walks past him and heads for the large bed. Nothing in her room had frills. It was all very basic. Her Armor was hung on a dummy the sword leaning against one of the bedposts. They were both kept clean and polished, a slight light from the lantern in the room shined off the armor. That's one habit that never left her since retiring. Sleep with your weapon close by and keep your equipment clean. Although she didn't need a Sword to use her Holy Knight attacks, some things are never forgotten.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she faces the younger man and smiles warmly. "I was never one for frills. I guess all those years of a knight really made me see simple was best." She says as she looks at him with her piercing cool eyes. His eyes reflected the light of the lantern just as much as her armor had and she shivers. Half from the chill of the room, half from the feelings she had for the Blue Knight.

Crossing the room, Ramza sits down on the bed next to Agrais and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Leaning her body onto his shoulder Agrais lightly rubs her cheek against it. They had both been through so much, each one searching for different things. At first it was a Knight doing her duty and a Mercenary doing a job. Then it had become a Knight searching for truth and a Heretic looking for answers. Through it all they had all met many people. Some of them had become friends; some of them had become enemies. But those that had stayed through the course of the entire war formed a tight bond. However, they had a learned something that they shouldn't have so many had gone into hiding and several had disappeared.

The hours pass by as the two just nestle on Agrais bed. Time had no meaning for these two at this moment. All they knew was the feeling of being next to some one who fully understood the other. Both were Knights, both saw things that they had to question, both had pasts they rather forget. Both of them loved each other.

Just how long the two of them sat like that no one could say. However, at some point Agrais stirred and looked up at Ramze, he was still as handsome as she had remembered. His blond hair and blue eyes, the innocent look in his eyes still glistened despite the horrors of the Lion War. In so many ways he had stopped being a boy years ago, however in many other ways he continued to be that boy. She would never forget how this one person managed to pull together a ragtag group of misfits and turn them into a . . . close knit family was all she could think of. Pretty much anybody Ramza welcomed into his band of soldiers became a trusted companion. Even a man named Cloud who was as strange as they come having appeared outta no where became a part of it.

Looking into his Agrais sees the weariness that lines it and the shadows around his pupils. Smiling softly she gently pushes him down on to the bed and curls up next to him. Soon she feels his arms wrap around her own waste, holding her close as she pulls the quilt up around them to help them keep them warm against the chill of the winters night.

And in the dead of night, the only sound heard within that single room was the sound of two hearts beating one simultaneous beat.

End

A/EN: Alright so I wrote more. No biggie this actually underwent a few major changes from its initial concept over a year ago. Who knows I may end up writing some more . . . I may not. My track record ain't that good when it comes to writing after all. However, I feel good about this one. Take care.

D. W. A.


End file.
